


Branded - The City -

by junkerin



Series: Branded [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, M/M, Omega Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-10-21 00:58:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17633042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkerin/pseuds/junkerin
Summary: Jared and Jensen return after their bonding time back to the city. Life could be good but Jared is still troubled by his past and Jensen has to learn to take responsibilties and choose a side.





	1. Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> Beta work one again by the lovley MaryJo. Thank you for your time and work.
> 
> This is the 2nd part of the Branded Vers. I suggest you read the first part - Branded - The Cabine - first.
> 
> There is 1 alpha in 10.000 birth and there is 1 omega in 400.000 birth even if they present later around their 14th birthday. Everybody else is a beta. 
> 
> A little explonation on the bonding as it is meant here: bonding happens often between alphas, betas and omegas.  
> Soul bonding (or Soul Matres) on the other hand is seldom it can happen in any paring alpha/beta, beta/beta. Since omegas are rare, a soulbond between an alpha/omega are super, super rare.

Branded – The City –

Chapter 1: Welcome

Jensen and Jared left the cabin early in the morning before breakfast. As Jensen had explained to Jared they would eat breakfast somewhere on their way back to New York. For the first miles, Jensen drove them through thick green forest until they reached Highway 73 and headed south. 

“Where are we?” Jared asked.

“Between Pottersville and Chestertown, New York state, are you hungry?” 

Jared shrugged his shoulders.

“Well that isn’t really a hard question. If you’re hungry we stop for breakfast, if you aren’t hungry we keep going.” Jensen smiled at his mate.

“Could I stay in the car?” Jared asked clearly uncomfortable.

“Why would you do that?” Jensen asked surprised.

The honest answer was, because Jared didn’t want to kneel in his nice new pants on a dirty diner floor.

“I don’t know what omega policy they have.” Jared said finally.

“Okay.” Jensen agreed, “How about we stop at the next nice diner, I ask and if we don’t like it, we both eat in the car. Is that okay?” 

Jared could only nod happily.

They reached Chestertown half an hour later. To Jared’s and Jensen’s surprise the town was decorated in white blue.

“Did we miss something?” Jensen asked but Jared could only shrug his shoulders. They stopped by a nice looking diner and Jensen got out to ask. He returned quickly and opened Jared’s door.

“Come in, they don’t have any omega policy. I was told to do as we feel comfortable.”  
They got a booth that looked out over the town square. 

“Hi I´m Molly your waitress, what can I get for you?” a motherly waitress with brown hair introduced herself.

“Hi Molly, we’ll take two coffees and the breakfast special. And can you tell us what is with all the decorations?” Jensen asked. 

“Where have you been the last five weeks? The soul mates are somewhere up here and we wanted to congratulate them if they pass though our town.” 

“How do you know they will pass through here?” Jensen asked with a slight smile and hiding his hand that had the soul bonding symbol on it. From the corner of his eye he could see Jared doing the same.

“Well we don’t but if they do; they’ll know how happy we are for them. I’ll get you your coffee.” And with that she hurried back to the kitchen. 

“Wow that really got a life of it own.” Jensen mumbled and Jared could only silently agree. 

The soul bonding had been an absolute surprise to Jared: Life had been rough with Jared the last couple of years since they had found out that Jared was infertile, making him basically worthless as an omega. After he had pushed an alpha, his fourth master sold him to the MHC (Medical Harvest Center). At the MHC they had done drug tests on him and he was grateful that Jensen had taken him away from the MHC and Dr. Mengele, the Center’s head scientist and doctor. 

The waitress, Molly, Jared reminded himself came back with two steaming cups of coffee. Without thinking Jared took the offered beverage with his right hand.

“What is that?” Molly asked, taking Jared’s right hand.

“Please Molly don’t scare my soul mate.” Jensen asked softly, taking Jared’s hand out of Molly’s grip and showing his branding.

“Oh my Luna!” Molly whispered.

“Please Molly this is all new to us and it scares Jared. Don’t tell anybody, we just want to eat.”

Wordlessly she looked from Jared to Jensen and nodded,  
“Okay, but could I get a photo with you guys?”

Jensen looked at his mate and after a nod from Jared he agreed. Molly brought them their breakfast and the cook shot them curious looks but apart from that Molly kept her word not to tell anybody. 

When Jensen asked for the bill she said, “Don’t be ridiculous Honey, that’s on the house.”

They took the photo, Jared and Jensen both holding their branded hands in the camera and with Molly and the cook in the background. They both let out a relieved breath after they left the diner.

“Let´s hurry to get going I don’t think Molly or the cook will keep the news long for themselves.” Jensen told Jared as soon as they both sat in the car. 

An hour later it came on the news in the radio that the soul mates had been seen in Chestertown.

“We should really hurry.” Jensen repeated

“Too late.” Jared answered looking out of the window. They had reached Queensbury and it looked like every citizen of the city was in the street. 

“What do they want?” Jensen asked.

“To touch a soul bonded means good luck.” Jared explained.

“You mean all those people want to touch us?” Jensen looked horrified. 

“More or less.” 

“Lock the door, you may wave and smile at them, but don’t open the door or window.” He ordered.

“Okay.” Jared agreed easily.

The rest of the trip was just crazy. It looked like every little town on their route wanted to greet them. From Poughkeepsie on they had a police escort. They were followed by News vans and private cars. Just before the city limit of New York they were led out to a parking lot. They stopped and a young redheaded beta approached their car.

“Soul omega, soul alpha, my name is Felicity Day I’m with PR for Mayor Morgan.”

“The mayor of New York?” Jensen asked.

“Yes sir. As you can see during your bonding time a lot happened New York is preparing a large ticker tape parade to welcome its soul mates. So we prepared something. Over there is a truck where you two can dress up, we have a convertible and a driver ready for you. So if you two would follow me I will tell you your schedule for the rest of the day.”

“Miss Day…”

“Felicity please.”

“Felicity, I´m not sure we want any of that. I know soul mates happen really seldom but you must understand this is a really private affair for me and my mate.”

The all-business expression vanished in an instance and real sympathy took hold.  
“Mr. Ackles I understand and if it was up to me or Mr. Morgan, you two could go to your penthouse and get on with life. Unfortunate for you there is a huge public interest in your soul mating. We all felt it and I looked it up, the last soul bonding happened in 1950 between two betas and only the older ones can remember that. Mr. Morgan arranged all this to help you with the publicity.”

Jensen looked at Jared. He had waved and smiled at the people in the streets, just as he had told him. Right now he was staring out of the window and Jensen wondered if Jared saw the lake and the forest before his inner eyes.

“Jared? Jared!” His mate turned and looked at him giving him a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“Yes Alpha?”

“I´m sorry but I think Felicity is right. This here is way beyond our control so we should allow her to help us, okay?”

“Yes Alpha.”

“Than let’s do this.” 

They got out of the car and followed Felicity to the truck. Jensen was surprised to find his own suit. 

“Your office helped us with your clothing, Sir. As for your mate we got his size thanks to you ordering clothing for him.”

“Thank you we both appreciate this.”

They both changed in light summer suits, Jensen chose a green shirt and Jared got a blue one.

“We arrange that your car and luggage is taken home. First we have the parade, then we have the press conference, and finally a reception at the town hall. We leave in 10 minutes.”

 

Jared was dead on his feet. The day had been crazy. Was it only this morning that they had left the peace and quiet of the cabin behind? The parade had been fantastic and he was sure he would find confetti for a long time in his hair. Jared had waved and smiled at all the people; he and Jensen had held hands and kissed. Every shown affection was received with applause and cheers. 

Jared had fast figured out how to act. It was easy to find out what all the people wanted from him. Smile, wave, and kiss his mate – easy. Jared could act that way. But continuingly, the demand and expectation has been raised. At the press conference some questions were directed at him.

“What are your plans?”

“Is it true you were at the MHC?”

“Are you planning on kids?”

With a smile that showed his dimples Jared answered politely all questions directed at him. Thank Luna that Jensen handled most of the questions. Well he knew the answer to the last question, he was infertile, he couldn’t have kids but he was sure that Jensen didn’t mind that he kept this information to himself. 

They had changed in Tuxedos for the reception in the Town Hall. Mayor Morgan, a good looking alpha with salt and pepper hair had introduced Jensen and Jared to some of the guests and Jared filed away every name and face.

Jensen’s family wasn’t there, they had excused themselves because they were on vacation in India. But he had met Misha Collins, Jensen’s boss, Mark Sheppard Jensen’s co-worker and Chris Kane and Steve Carlson, Jensen’s closets friends. Jared felt a bit like he already knew them since Jensen had told him so much about them. To finally be able to put faces to the names was a good feeling.

Misha was fun with a strange sense of humor, they instantly became friends, with the beta giving Jared all of his phone numbers including the one Jensen didn’t have. 

Steve and Chris were both betas with very strong alpha tendencies. Especially Chris, who had stared at him but had barely spoken to him. He had watched every move Jared made and it had taken all of Jared’s concentration to not drop his act of pretending to be Jensen’s perfect mate.

Mark Sheppard was in Jared’s opinion a slimy dick and he had promised himself to stay away from that alpha. Especially after he had cornered Jared on the way to the men’s room and pressed his body against Jared. Thank Luna Chris had shown up and saved him before anything more could happen.

When Jensen and Jared finally returned home, it was almost midnight. Jensen had just leaded him to their bedroom, undressed and went to sleep. Only Jared couldn’t find any rest, there was too much on his mind.  
What if Chris and Steve didn’t like him?  
What if Sheppard cornered him again and Chris didn’t show up?  
So he wandered around Jensen’s penthouse. Not daring to touch anything or open doors to other rooms, he kept to the master bedroom and the open kitchen and large living room. 

Jared stared at his reflection in the large windows, leading outside to a big roof terrace.  
“I can do this.” He whispered to himself. “I can do this.” He repeated over and over again. After half an hour whispering to himself Jared felt tired enough to go back to the bed room to try to catch some sleep.


	2. The bond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta work once again by the fantasic MaryJo!

Chapter 2: The bond  
Jared got up early the next morning. He hadn’t slept much the night before but he felt to awake to stay in bed any longer. He decided to make Jensen breakfast. First though, he made coffee and put a cup on Jensen’s night table so he would wake up to the fragrant smell of coffee. 

Jared had set up the breakfast at the counter by the time Jensen woke up and joined his mate in the kitchen.   
“That was a crazy welcome yesterday, wasn’t it?” Jensen asked between bites of his chocolate pancakes.

“Yes it was. I think I still have confetti in my hair.” Jared said reminding himself to answer with more than yes or no, and to look at his mate.

“You made me very proud Jared. I mean, there were so many people and you charmed them all like a celebrity. I was just happy to have you by my side.”

“Thank you Jensen, that means a lot to me.”

“But all that screwed up my time schedule. I wanted to show you around yesterday, and Mark needs me at the office today.”

Jared smiled at his mate holding his gaze he said, “No problem, Misha wanted to meet with me for lunch.”

“Oh great.” Jensen’s relief was palpable to Jared and he was happy that he could do that for his mate.

“I have some minutes, so I’ll show you at least the penthouse. This is now your home. You’re free to use everything. Here are the keys but maybe you shouldn’t leave the penthouse on your own till the excitement goes down a bit. So kitchen, living room, bed room you already know, this is my home office, two guest rooms, TV room, and the terrace with the pool. Roberta comes Monday, Wednesday and Friday. She cleans, does the laundry and cooks. So you don’t have to worry about that. Will Misha pick you up?”

Jared had followed Jensen around the penthouse looking into the rooms as Jensen pointed them out. He wondered what he was supposed to do. Obviously he wasn’t here for housekeeping. Jensen looked at his watch.

“Sorry Jared, I gotta run. Take a shower, check out the DVD´s and have fun with Misha. Take your phone with you so I can reach you. I’ll try to be home by four. See you.”  
And with that Jensen was out of the door. 

Jared stared for a long moment at the closed door. He had to kill four hours before Misha came. After he cleaned the kitchen, had a shower and dressed, he wandered around the penthouse. Jensen had told him to check the DVD but what for? He looked at Jensen’s DVD collection but he didn’t know most of the movies. It had literally been years since he had watched a movie. 

A stack of DVD caught his attention. They didn’t seem to be movies. With a black pen there was written on them: Jensen’s 30th birthday, Jensen’s college graduation, Christmas 2008 and so on. Obviously they were home videos, well DVD’s. Jared took the first one, Jensen’s 30th birthday.

“10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1 Happy birthday!” a crowd screamed and Jared saw a younger version of his mate blowing out the candles on a large cake before kissing a beautiful beta with long red hair. The rest of the vid were friends wishing Jensen good luck.   
The next disc Jared chooses was College graduation: a much younger version of his mate smiled at the camera and Jared realized he looked at his mate when he was around his age, “Jensen, tell your parents your plan for the future.”

“Mom, Dad, I’m grateful for you support. I’ll take the job offer in New York with Collins Investment and I’ll buy you a big, big house.” He laughed “I’ll make you proud!”

“Tell us about your future mate, Jackles.”

“Well,” He looked embarrassed with pink ears and red cheeks “I would like to have a good looking beta, smart, intelligent, eloquent. Someone I can butt heads with and have great sex afterwards. Oh Luna! Did I say that loud? Tom, give me the camera.”

There was more but Jared turned it off. Smart, intelligent, and eloquent, that was basically the opposite from Jared. He hadn’t even finished High School. True, back then he had been a good student but that was long ago. 

Another thing struck Jared as odd: Jensen´s parents. It was curious that they hadn’t already come back to the country, especially with Jensen’s soul bonding. Jensen had talked about them and they seemed pretty close, would they be visiting soon? Before Jared could work himself in a panic attack the concierge called to announce the arrival of Misha. A minute later there was a knock and Jared opened the door for Misha. 

“Good morning Jared. Are you ready to go?”

“Hi Misha.” Act like a beta Jared reminded himself, talk like a beta.

“Let me get my stuff.” Jared said grabbing his jacket and one of Jensen’s scarfs. 

“No, not the lobby.” Misha advised once they were in the elevator.

“I thought we would walk.”

“Yes, I thought so too but when my driver dropped me off and I saw the crowd, I ordered him to pick us up in the basement parking.”

“Is it that bad?”

“We will drive by, so you can see yourself.” 

Jared and Misha got into Misha’s waiting limo and the driver took of. They took two right turns and Jared could see at least twenty people waiting outside holding signs and pictures.

The lunch was a pleasant affair. Misha had picked a private restaurant overlooking the Central Park. “So Jared what’s your plan now? Do you want to go to College?” 

Jared had expected people to ask that question, in fact several had yesterday and his answer had been: “I’ll look into my options with my mate.” But Jared had a feeling that Misha expected a little bit more.

“I would like to finish High School and I think Jensen would really appreciate it.”

“Yes, I´m sure he would. Maybe we could find you a tutor, or would you rather go to school?”

“I don’t know.” Jared said, all of the sudden he had head ache and felt a little bit dizzy. Through the bond he could feel that Jensen was sick, very sick. He had stomach cramps and was throwing up.

“Misha we need to get to Jensen as fast as possible.”

 

Going to work had felt strange, leaving Jared behind felt wrong. But Mark had told him he needed him to look over the final version of some contracts. Two hours in, hefelt just terrible. Maybe he had caught a flu yesterday. The hot coffee only upset his stomach; the hot tea offered by his secretary hadn’t helped either. 

It was now just past lunch time – not that he had eaten much – and he just felt sick. Ignoring Marks puzzled look he just ran into the men’s room. He barely made it before he was throwing up in the toliet. Jensen didn’t know how long he stayed there kneeling on the bathroom floor, but it seemed like hours. 

There were voices calling his name but Jensen felt too sick to care, his whole body hurt and his head felt even worse. Suddenly, a sensation like being wrapped in a cozy blanket swept over him, there was a voice and a smell, and it made it all better. Jensen’s breathing returned to normal and the cramps stopped. Slowly he opened his eyes. He was back in his office on the couch and Jared was behind him holding him. Misha and Mark were also there. 

“Jensen, thank Luna you’re awake. We thought we’d have to call an ambulance.” Misha said.

“What happened?” He asked and tried to snuggle closer to Jared without being obvious about it.

“Separation shock.” Misha answered.

“What?”

“Let me guess: this was the furthest distance and the longest time you two have been apart, right?” Jensen nodded.

“Your body needs time to get used to being away from your mate. Jared took a scarf with your smell but you went into cold detox. You’re lucky Jared felt it and we came here as quickly as we did.” 

Jensen turned in Jared’s embrace. To look at his mate’s face: Jared’s eyes were blown like he was under drugs and he was shaking slightly.

“Thank you Jared.” He whispered.

Jared pressed a kiss on his head. “Maybe we should head home.”

So the second day in New York was like the last day at their lake. Only Jensen had to admit he liked how Jared mother-henned him the whole evening. Kind of mama bear and very protective, Jensen loved the whole protective Jared and for the first time he wondered what kind of father Jared would have made if he could have kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I outlined the rest of the story. I should have made this my BB!
> 
> There will be a part 3 with also 5 chapters I think.
> 
> Let me know what you think - comments let me write faster :-)


	3. In-Laws

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It´s really a pleasure to work with her my fantasic beta MaryJo!

Chapter 3: In-Laws  
Jared watched over Jensen. It had scared him, that his mate could be so careless. What would happen to Jared if something happened to Jensen? 

The next day was a Sunday and after a large breakfast Jensen took Jared shopping. Thank Luna that the last people waiting outside their building had finally left so they could walk in peace. Jared not only got clothes and toiletries, he also got a watch and a laptop computer. Jared wondered why, but he just smiled at Jensen’s joy buying him all the stuff. 

“Misha told me that you want to get your GED.” Jensen said that evening, while they were sitting outside by the pool and the sun was setting.

“Only if that would be okay.” Jared said hiding behind his bangs.

“I think that it would be a good start.” Jensen answered. “It gives you time to decide what to do next.”

Monday morning had Jensen nervous, until Jared announced he would go with Jensen to his office.

“I can study there.” Jared said. “All I need is a desk and my laptyop and I can do the classes online.”

He made himself comfortable in a corner of Jensen’s large office. The other employees of the legal office were surprised to see Jensen and Jared, but soon returned to their daily routine. Only Mark Sheppard seemed to mind the omega’s presence and made some sharp comments directed at Jared, but since Jensen didn’t say anything, Jared wasn’t sure how to react.

They fell into an easy routine over the next weeks as Jensen and Jared went together to the office, Jensen doing his work and Jared studying for his GED. They both learned to adjust to brief periods of separation but overall they spent much time together. 

 

The press still loved them, reporting on every event they went to.

 

They had invited their friends Chris, Steve, Misha and Mark to celebrate Jared finishing his online classes. He would have to take the tests in two weeks but Jensen was sure he would pass them with flying colors.

“You seem content , happier.” Chris said to Jensen. “You’ve lost that driven look I came to associate with alphas.”

“Well Jared makes me happy.”

Chris nodded; they were standing outside by the grill watching the steaks get ready.

“I was worried when I first met Jared.” Chris admitted.

“What makes you say that?” Jensen asked, surprised.

“He seemed to be acting. I mean it was only a feeling and I met him in the Town Hall after that crazy welcome. But he always seemed to evaluate his words and his actions. He looked at others and at you for clues to find out if he was doing the right things.”

“And now?” Jensen asked, both intrigued and a bit afraid of the answer.

“Hmm, it depends. Right now I would say he seems relaxed and not acting. Yesterday at the stadium and later in the restaurant he was very reserved, only smiling after you smiled and waved at the cameras. Like he wanted to make sure you were okay with that.”

Jensen took a moment to consider his friend’s words.

“What is your advice?”

“I don’t know why Jared does it, if he really does it. I don’t know anything about his life before he became your soul mate. Ask him if he is truly happy and if not, do your best to make him happy. He is a good one.”

“I know. Thank you Chris.”

They were about to sit down when the bell announced the arrival of another guest.

“Are we expecting more guests?” Jared asked Jensen.

“Not to my knowledge. I’ll get the door.” Jensen opened the door and came face to face with his parents.

“Mom! Dad! What a surprise!”

“Oh really? Did you forget that we would return today? We waited at the airport for you to pick us up, but you didn’t come. So we took a cab.” His mother said with a voice bare of all emotions. “Can we come in?”

“Oh yes sure. We were about to eat. Leave your luggage here and we’ll take care of it later.”

Jensen took his parents outside, he hadn’t expected them for at least another week.   
“Mom, Dad you know my boss Misha Collins, my co-worker Mark Sheppard, and my friends Chris and Steve. But it is my special honor to introduce you to my soul mate, Jared. Jared, meet my parents.”

Jensen’s parents had smiled at Jensen’s friends but even Jensen saw the icy expression that settled on their faces when they looked at Jared. Jared had been talking with Misha but had rushed to Jensen’s side when he returned with their surprise guests.

“Mr. Ackles, Mrs. Ackles it is a great honor to meet you.” Jared greeted them politely his voice again had taken that soft tone that reminded Jensen of the frightened omega during their first days of their bonding period at the cabin.

“Yes omega. Get my wife a chair and then you may serve the dinner.”

Jared nodded with a murmur of assent, subtly gesturing at Jensen to relax while he rushed to the kitchen.

Jensen sat down again with his friends and parents. His father engaged Jensen in an animated talk about his trip to India. So it took Jensen a little while to miss his mate. 

Jared had brought his mother a chair and was serving the food but he didn’t sit down (there wasn’t even a chair for him). Jared attended to every need of their guests within seconds and while Chris, Steve and Misha seemed to be upset on Jared’s behalf, Mark though enjoyed Jared’s attention and Jared always stepped back quickly behind Jensen’s chair.

“Jared, don’t you want to …” Jensen started but not knowing how to end the sentence.

“Jensen darling leave the omega to its work. It’s okay.” His mother placated him. 

Somehow the fun dinner had turned into a frosty affair. Misha, Steve, Chris and Mark excused themselves as soon as possible.

“Get our things in the guest room and clean the kitchen, that really is a mess.” His mother ordered Jared.

“Mom, Dad, we need to talk. Jared would you come here.” Jensen told his family.

“Omega, you are not supposed to sit on the couch. You kneel before your Alpha.”

“Mom!”

“What? It’s just an omega.”

“His name is Jared. And he is my soul mate!” 

“It’s a walking corpse. It’s from MHC!”

“He is my soul mate, we are soul bonded. If you hurt him, you hurt me too.”

“Jensen you deserve so much better. You’re an alpha in his prime. You should have bonded with someone special.”

“Jared is special to me!”

“Do you see what you have done?” his mother hissed at Jared, “our son, our alpha is fighting us. That is entirely your fault.”

Jensen had finally enough, “Mom, Dad, if you can’t show Jared the respect he deserves as my mate I have to ask you to leave.”

“What?”

“You heard me.”

“But we are your family.”

“Jared is now my family too.”

“You can pretend as long as you like that that omega is like a beta to you.” His father screamed at him, “but that doesn’t make it one. It’s not allowed to drive a car, or to go out alone. Misha can pretend to be his friend but he’s just babysitting your omega. I heard you sent it to school to get a GED! What for? In another six or seven years, it’s dead. It’s just an omega.”

“This won’t end well Jensen. Mark my words this won’t end well.” His mother added as she and his father left his penthouse. 

Jensen was shaking, he couldn’t believe what had just happened.

“Jensen?” he heard Jared though the fog of his thoughts.

“Yes Jared.”

“Thank you. The last time someone defended me was my father and that was a long time ago.

“I’m sorry Jared; I didn’t expect them to act that way.”

“It’s okay Jensen. I know I’m an omega and that there are limits to my movement. But I also know that thanks to you and Misha, those limits don’t feel like a prison.” 

Jared stepped closer to Jensen for a split second he seemed to hesitate, before he leaned in and kissed Jensen tenderly on the mouth. He pulled Jensen into the bedroom, undressing his mate and himself along the way. When Jensen tumbled backwards on the bed Jared followed, crawling on top of him.

“I’m sorry that you had to fight.” Jared whispered between urgent kisses. As far as Jensen remembered this was the first time Jared initiated their love making. He kissed Jensen’s face, his throat and his chest. He trailed kisses along his arms and down his belly. He caressed his body, sometimes following the kisses and Jensen only wanted to watch his mate so wouldn’t break the spell.

Jensen was getting hard with all the attention to his body by a naked, writhing Jared.   
“Please, Jared.” He pleaded.

Without hesitation Jared climbed on top of Jensen he held himself above Jensen’s erect member and then lowered himself carefully. They both groaned and Jared began to move. Up and down, faster and faster he moved. In and out he slid of Jared’s body and Jared didn’t stop when he felt the knot growing nor he did he change positions. He pushed down hard on Jensen’s length and his knot slipped in connecting them both in an ancient and pure way.

With a guttural “Jared!” Jensen came, buried deep inside of Jared. Jared took Jensen’s hand to his member silently ordering, asking Jensen to bring him to completion too. It took only a couple of strokes and Jared also climaxed. After that it took a little maneuvering till they were both comfortable enough to find sleep. 

 

“We thought you wanted to help us.”

“I do Sir, I do.”

“Well we don’t see results.”

“I got his parents and they made their point clear, only Jensen didn’t follow.”

“That’s a pity. We need to change the public opinion on this omega. Will you help us?”

“Yes.” 

Jensen was still saddened that he had to fight with his parents but he couldn’t allow anybody to hurt his mate, his Jared. A couple of days later he and Jared were at the office, he had an idea.

“Jared, would you come here.”

Jared got up from his desk in the corner.

“I just had an idea, would you like to contact your parents? I mean they seemed to care and …” 

“You would allow that?” 

“Yes why not?”

“Alphas usually don’t like to be reminded that the omega was once a person.”

“Well I would like to meet them, what about you?”

“I would love to see my parents again.”

“Than let’s do it, how did you spell your last name?”

“You want to do it now?”

“Yes.” 

“P A D A L E C K I”

Jensen called up a telephone book and typed in. “Aren’t you from San Antonio?”

“Yes, I was.” 

“There is no entry for Padalecki in San Antonio. Let me try a “Find Me Page” as Jensen typed again and another page popped up.

Wordlessly they both stared at the screen. It took Jensen several minutes to find his voice, “Jared, I’m so sorry.”

“Thank you for trying.” Jared replayed his eyes were bright with tears he refused to let fall.

“Local abolitionists die in mysterious car accident”. Jensen read again the headline. The article was by some one named C. M. Murray. He took some notes and printed the article so he would look into it, but Jared didn’t need to know that yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think.  
> Comments make me write faster :-)


	4. Second Chances – Second Glances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the next chapter I hope you like it.
> 
> Beta was again my lovley MaryJo.

Chapter 4: Second Chances – Second Glances

Jared threw all his energy into studying for his upcoming GED tests. Not only did he want to prove to his mate that he was smart, he wanted to honor his parents too.

Flashback:  
“He’s only 15 for heaven’s sake.” His father argued with the alpha from the Omega Center. They were sitting in the family room at home in San Antonio.

“It will only be harder for the omega the longer you postpone his … transfer to the Center.”

“We are looking for an alpha.” His mother informed the alpha.

“That is good, but I also see you issued a request to let the omega stay here with you.”  
“Jared is our son and you expect us, just because he turned out to be an omega, to turn our backs on him and to give him to the OC where unspeakable things are done to him. We love our son and we’ll do anything to protect him.”

“It stopped being your son the moment it presented as an omega. From the 16th birthday on, it must be assigned to an alpha or the OC will pick him up. It is also fairly known that you are abolitionists. I’ll note that you are uncooperative and that the visits by the OC must be more frequent. I’ll also have to remind you that traveling out of the country with an unmated omega is prohibited.” With that he left leaving a distraught family behind. 

“Mama, dad what are we going to do?” Jared asked “I don’t want to be mated. I want to go to college with Chad and become a vet.”

“I know Jared. Listen, I talked to Omundson and he would take you. He promised he would let you finish High School as soon as you’re pregnant with his baby.”

“I don’t want to have a baby.”

“Jared, don’t say that! Omegas who renounce their purpose in life are usually taken to the MHC and we all know how this ends.” His father reminded him seriously.

Jared still remembered the horror he had felt when he was knotted for the first time and the despair when he didn’t become pregnant. Not that he really wanted a baby, he found he was much too young for that, but he longed for the freedom a child would have granted him.  
End Flashback

To say Jared had experience with the OC and its MHC branch would be an understatement. He knew firsthand how brutal and cold blooded they were. He didn’t understand why they didn’t bother him or Jensen. 

Jared had tried to figure out what the legal difference was between him as a soul mate and from other mated omegas. But there wasn’t much. Since there were only around 50 soul-mated couples worldwide and none of them were an alpha/omega couple. As far as Jared knew they all were beta/beta couples.

So in the best case scenario, his status was undecided, and worst case he was just like all the others. Jared looked up from his computer screen; tomorrow he had his GED test. He would ask Jensen but not right now, he’d ask after he had his diploma. 

 

“I found someone.”

“Who is it?” 

“A nobody but he’s ambitious, he’ll do as told.”

“Proceed.” 

 

Jensen looked at the results and back at Jared. “Jared this is fantastic! I knew you could do it!” 

“I wanted to make you proud.”

“Well that worked! This must be one of the best results.”

“It is. The school administration asked me if I wanted to give a speech at the graduation ceremony.”

“And will you do it?”

“It’s an honor. Do you think I should do it?”

“Yes I think you should and if you like I’ll help you.”

“Maybe I think about it.” Jared answered him with a mysterious smile. 

 

“I have a gift for you?” 

“Again?” Jared laughed; they were on their way up to the penthouse the same evening. Jensen and Jared had an early dinner to celebrate Jared’s success together with Chris and Steve.

“Yes again. Close your eyes.” Jensen asked and led Jared out of the elevator and down the hallway. They stopped before the second guest room.

“This is your room now and it’s just a suggestion we can change it, if you don’t like it and we could, if you like…”

“Jensen you’re babbling.” Jared reminded his mate.

“Oh yes, right, here we go.” Jensen opened the door and showed Jared the room. The former guest room had been transformed in an art studio, complete with easel, a large table and shelf holding colors and canvas.

“Jensen this is … this is great … I’m really lost for words. Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome Jared.” 

 

A week later was Jared’s graduation. Usually those events were extremely low key (not to say dull) but thanks to Jared being a celebrity, the school administration had decided on a more festive setting. And due to Jared’s involvement, there was quite a lot of media interest. 

Jared was sitting between Jensen and Misha and through the bond Jensen could feel how nervous he was. Jared hadn’t allow Jensen to help him with the speech and he was really curious of what his mate was about to say. 

Jensen cheered the loudest when Jared was called up on the stage.

“He looks so young.” Steve commented.

“Well he’s just 23. So yes he’s young.” Chris whispered back to his partner.

Jensen looked at his best friends; he had always imagined a partnership like Chris and Steve had. And now he had Jared. Young beautiful Jared, who just started his speech:

“Ladies and Gentlemen of the class of 2018 we made it!  
I was told this is a 2nd chance. A second chance to turn your life around and I´m sure you heard similar things as well.

Let me tell you, this wasn’t my 2nd chance. The way I counted it, this was my 5th chance. 

It doesn’t matter that it might take you a while to get here. All that counts, all that matters is that you made it.

Taking 2nd chances requires more courage because you already know what losing means.  
So let us all celebrate our success and don’t let anybody take that from you.

Ladies and gentlemen the class of 2018!”

Thunderous applause swept through the auditorium. It hadn’t been a long speech but a heartfelt one. Jensen was speechless, he had wanted to help Jared but Jared had declined, he had said he got it covered, well Jared had been fantastic. Everybody was on his feet applauding and the principle handed Jared his diploma. He came down from the stage with a big smile on his face and his dimples full on display.

“He looks happy.” Jensen thought to himself.

 

The same evening Jensen and Jared had a beer together outside by the pool. 

“I thought about what you asked me.” Jared said after a long comfortable silence.

“And what was that?” Jensen asked not recalling to what Jared referred.

“You asked me what I wanted to be or rather become.”

“Oh yes, I remember our talk by the lake. And what is your answer?”

“I thought about it and well, at first, I thought about becoming a lawyer too, fight for omega rights and so on but let’s face it that won’t happen anytime soon. Same is true about becoming a vet, it’s just not possible. But then I figured it out, I want to be an artist. I want to paint and tell people… I want to reach people with my pictures.”

“I’m not sure I understand.” Jensen said worrying he was afraid his young mate was following a pipe dream. “You need a gallery and a manager and …”

“I would like to show you what I painted the last couple of days.” 

Jared took Jensen’s hand and pulled him towards his studio. Jensen stopped at the doorway. Literally every wall or surface was covered with a canvas. 

Most of Jared’s work showed landscapes, beautiful sceneries obviously inspired by the lake, the forest and the cabin. There was a touch of naïveté to it that added to the beauty, only was that good enough to be an artist or was that more of a hobby?

With sudden clarity he felt that Jared was testing him. He was the first one Jared showed his work, was he missing something? What was it? He stepped closer to the picture Jared had placed on the easel; it showed a cabin in a winter landscape. But on closer observation the snowy mountain was a skeleton! 

Surprised and a little bit ashamed that he hadn’t seen it before Jensen looked at the others. The beautiful lake with the surrounding forest: a closer look showed in the shadows people missing arms, legs or eyes. The beauty and peacefulness made the discovering of the second images even more effective. What had Jared said? “I want to paint and tell people… I want to reach people with my pictures.” Yes Jared would reach people with his art, maybe more than he could by being a lawyer. Now that he knew what to look for he couldn’t understand how he had missed it in first place and wasn’t that the whole problem? That people just wanted to see the nice side the beautiful side and ignored to bad and the ugly? Well Jared would show them, in his own unique way. 

“Wow Jared! I had no idea! These are… I’m lost for words because beautiful is the wrong word. They are fascinating, in the true meaning of the word.”

“Thank you. Do you think I could ask Steve to help me? Maybe he could recommend a small gallery or …”

“Jared I think when Steve sees these he will want them for his gallery.” 

 

“We’ll start tomorrow.”

“Good I have been waiting for your GO”

“Go”

 

Jensen was sitting at his desk, Jared was in the penthouse with Steve and they were discussing Jared’s art so he didn’t expect them anytime soon. 

He reread the article about the deadly car accident of Jared´s parents for what must be a hundredth time. “Mysterious” the author had called it, Jensen would say shady. Pulling the phone closer he dialed the number he had noted earlier.

“Murray.” An unfriendly voice answered.

“Hello Mr. Murray, my name is Jensen Ackles I’m …”

“Ackles? Alpha Jensen Ackles? Jared’s soul mate?” The voice inquired, no longer unfriendly.

“Yes.” Jensen answered surprised and curious. “Do you know my mate?”

“I knew him, we were friends back in High School. How is he?”

“Well he recently got his GED.” Jensen answered proudly.

“Yes I heard about that in the news.”

“Mr. Murray…”

“Chad please.”

“Okay Chad, I’m Jensen, the reason I called is your article about the deadly car accident of Jared’s parents.”

“Jensen nor over this line, please give me your number and I call you back.” Jensen gave Chad his phone number and not a minute later the other man called him back. 

“Sorry about that, but I know the editorial office is bugged. What do you want to know?”

“I had the feeling you were withholding information in your article.”

“Yes right. I was forced to change many things from my first draft.”

“For example?”

“There were indications that it wasn’t an accident rather sabotage.” 

“Why didn’t you wrote about that; that sounds like a big story.”

“Yes it might be, but for any further discussion we should meet. It is really not save to talk on the phone, especially to you and about Jared. Can we meet?”

 

Misha stared at Jensen,  
“You mean his parents accident wasn’t an accident?”

“That is what this Chad guy hinted. He’ll be here tomorrow. I don’t want Jared to know. It would only upset him.”

“Who do you think is behind all that?”

“I found out Jared’s parents were creating quiet uproar. The OC had filed some complaints and they were charged several times. I mean who do you think is behind this?”

“Jensen you´re an alpha but even you should know going against the OC is dangerous. People have vanished for less reason than demanding same rights for omegas.”

“I know. Look at this.” 

He shoved a handful of letters with the OC label to Misha.

“What is this?” Misha asked.

“The OC sent me these Rules for omegas. They reminded me that I, as Jared’s alpha, can be held responsible for his actions. So far, I think only the public attention is preventing the OC from acting in any way against Jared and me. But I think time is running out.”

“That is stupid, those rules don’t apply to Jared he’s an alpha’s soul mate, not just a bonded omega.” Misha objected.

“Yes true, but I looked it up, or better to say I tried to, because it would be good if Jared could go out alone. But the rules don’t say anything about soul mates. Nothing, nada, not about beta/omega or alpha/omega, and I’m sure they haven’t even thought about omega/omega.”

“So what does that mean?” Misha asked irritated. 

“It means that Jared’s legal status isn’t defined. It could become anything. Hell, I’m sure as a lawyer, I could find good reasons to get him declared maybe alpha, beta for sure. But as long nothing is secure I don’t want Jared to know about any of this. Not the OC reminding me of the omega rules, not his unclear legal status and definitely not about Chad Murray coming here to inform me of the possible murder of his parents.”

“Well, I think it’s too late for that.” A voice behind Jensen said.

Jensen turned around and at the door stood Jared and Steve. Jensen didn’t have to ask if Jared had heard anything, from the shocked expression on his face it was clear he had heard everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next week we have Karneval here in Germany and I don´t know if and when I find the time to write or post. 
> 
> The Art is in RL out of the book: ich sehe was, was du nicht siehst -winter- by Joan Steiner
> 
> So what do you think?  
> Comments make me write faster.


	5. A Disturbance in the Force

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big, big thank you to MaryJo!   
> She managed again to convert my deutsch/english in readable english!

Chapter 5: A Disturbance in the Force

Chad arrived the next day. Jensen was curious how Jared would react to his old friend. Jared spent the morning in his room avoiding Jensen, and any mention of their expected guest. But when the doorbell rang, he came out dutifully taking his place next to Jensen.

“Chad, it’s nice to meet you. I hope you had a safe trip?”

“Yes thank you. Hello Jared.”

Jared stared at his old/former friend before a hesitant smile crept on his lips. But before he could answer, the doorbell rang again.

Surprised, Jensen opened the door to find Misha, Chris and Steve standing before him.

“Ahm guys it´s a little bit…” he started.

“Hi Chad, are we too early?” Misha interrupted before hugging the young blond man and to Jensen eternal surprise Chris and Steve followed his example.

“How is Sandy?” Chris asked.

“Fine, the morning sickness is finally gone. She is visiting her parents right now.” Chad answered.

“Good for her.” Steve said.

“You… you know each other?” Jensen asked. The four of them had the dignity to blush.

“Ahm yes Jensen, and I think I own you an explanation. Jared, would you like to go with Chad to your room and you two catch up too?”

“No, I would like to stay with Jensen.” Jared answered, pressing himself close to Jensen. Jensen was pleasantly surprised that Jared had objected of being sent away like a child, and he had a feeling that whatever Misha was about to confess, it would affect them both.

“Do you remember our talk about you going to the MHC?” Misha started and Jensen nodded a “Yes.”

“I had to insist that you went and didn’t send anybody else.”

“I remember.”

“Well I sent you there…” Misha stocked looking around and silently asking for support.

“Jensen, we, Misha, Chad, Steve and I are abolitionists. You were sent to the MHC because we hoped once you saw with your own eyes the inhumanity of it all, you would join our movement. We wanted your support and we wanted you on our side.” Chris helped.

“And the soul mating?” Jensen asked trying to wrap his mind around his friend’s confession.

“Was a really big surprise to all of us as well.” Steve lept to Chris’ aid. 

“And how does Chad fit into this?” Jared asked.

“Since your parents were forced to send you away, we worked together, filing bills and organizing demonstrations in order to abolish this slave system. After their mur… their car accident, the movement was leaderless and almost vanished. I started to investigate, and well, I found out several things don’t add up. Misha contacted me and helped me organize a new movement. But this time we were more careful. We posted vids via Twitter or on YouTube and we convinced alphas to join our cause.” Chad explained.

“Why alphas?” Jensen asked.

“For many people what happens to omegas is just irrelevant. It has nothing to do with their daily lives. Betas can live perfectly well without omegas. It’s just not their concern. Omegas are the exception of the exception, an abomination and most beta parents’ believe the propaganda of the OC and give their kids to the OC as soon as they present. 

“What do you want from me?” Jensen asked. He didn’t like to be played, not by Misha and not by his other friends. But he had to admit, he wouldn’t have any inclination to join an abolitionist movement before he had found his soul mate in Jared, in an omega. 

Since then, slowly but surely, he couldn’t see Jared hurt or unhappy. He had changed very much over the past months. That he was listening to a group of- abolitionists was one sign and the fight with his parents another.

“We want you to continue what you are doing, because it scares the OC. We want you to go out with Jared. Let Jared talk and shine and work, let people see he is a normal person. That he isn’t a dumb slave that can’t function without a master.” Misha said. 

“That’s too dangerous! It would be like painting a target on Jensen’s back.” Jared objected.

“Sorry to say it has already started. The OC is fighting back. Here look at these.” Chad said handing out newspapers from Texas and Washington DC. 

Jensen took the Washington Ledger and read: Infamous Omega Cheated on Tests. A beta claimed that Jared had cheated on his GED and that was the true reason for Jared exceptionally good results. 

The Dallas News asked why it was that Jared was allowed to walk around in public without Jensen or any other sort of custodian. And the Houston Telegraph listed all events and occasions where Jensen and Jared hadn’t followed the Omega Rules. 

“You see the fight is on and it’s only a matter of time until more news outlets jump on that train. The people love you; they love the first A/O soul mating in over 100 years. Let that work in your favor. Take a side; show your support to the free omega movement.” Chad finished excided. He looked expectantly at Jensen and Jared.

“Why?” Jared asked.

“Why what?” Chad asked back.

“Why would any alpha want to free an omega?” Jared said matter-of-factly.

The five friends exchanged surprised, sad looks. 

“Don’t you want to be free?” Chris , the first to find his voice.

Jared’s face had a stubborn expression Jensen had never seen before. “I’m as free as an omega can get under the current Omega Rules. But I’m still bound to an alpha, and not just mated. No, I’m soul bonded.” 

“I thought you … you liked Jensen.” Misha said having caught Jensen’s devastated look.

“Off course I like him, but that’s not the point,” Jared brushed him off. “I wouldn’t be alive if we hadn’t soul bonded.” He turned to Chad “but what do you want?”

“Same rights for alpha, betas and omegas.”

Jared laughed at that and it wasn’t a happy laugh, no, it was ugly and cynical. After a moment Jared composed himself and said:  
“It’s not that I’m unsympathetic with your idea but you want to free omegas? Who is going to give healthy organs to sick alphas and betas? What happens when the first cute little beta girl dies because there is no kidney or heart for her? Or the first alpha CEO needs a kidney? No believe me nobody wants that. That is just the way it is.” Jared finished.

He got up from where he had sat on the couch with Jensen and walked to the large windows overlooking New York and the Central Park.

“No, it isn’t” Chad said after a while into the heavy stillness “More than 150 years ago we had a system that oppressed people with a different skin color than white. Alpha, beta, omega didn’t matter, it only mattered what color your skin was.”

“That doesn’t make any sense. The color of your skin doesn’t mean anything. It just doesn’t matter.” Jared objected.

“Exactly.” Chad agreed with a slight smile. “It all changed after a Soul bonding in 1865 when a white alpha soul bonded with a black omega. They found out that color of skin doesn’t matter.” 

“You may be right, but I still think when the first cute beta or heaven forbid alpha is going to die because they need a donor, any sympathy for omega rights will vanish.” Jared repeated before turning around and heading to his room.

“Do you think he’s right?” Jensen asked Misha.

“Do I believe it will be a hard fight? Yes. But to every beta child I show omegas that are raped and beaten at the OC, sent off to abusive alphas and finally given to the MHC because they become too old for those assholes. In the end they get murdered for betas and alphas so they can get their organs. When we are serious about equality we have to admit, that there will be death among alphas and betas, but what makes their lives more value than an omega one? And that is where Jared is wrong. Omegas should be – will be as valued as any beta or alpha.”

 

“They met with this punk from Texas.”

“We know.”

“The press is really slow to pick up on the story.”

“Yes but they can’t ignore us any longer.”

“What happens next?” 

“We deal with them.”

 

The first time Jensen and Jared saw the “Rulers”, they had gone to a Yankee game. 

“Get a leash for the omega.”  
“Omegas don´t belong outside.”  
“Omegas should stay silent or will be silenced.”

Those were the slogans written on signs, and screamed out loud when they saw Jensen and Jared leaving the car. From then on, neither Jensen nor Jared, could leave the penthouse without the Rulers screaming OC propaganda at them and demanding that Jared obey the Omega Rules. 

First Jensen had ignored them and he had thought that Jared would do the same, but then Jensen walked in on Jared watching a talk show.

“It is out of question that this omega…”

“Jared.” Interrupted the host.

“That this omega is not obeying the Omega Rules. This is law and we are pointing out that it violates the law on a daily base.”

“But maybe,” the host objected “these rules are out of date. Before your protest started nobody took offense. I must admit, Jared was the first omega I ever saw. He doesn’t seem dumb or aggressive or …”

“He is an omega and omegas need supervision. That is why we have the OC and…”

“Jared, turn it off please.” Jensen said “After your … your … outburst. we haven’t had a chance to really talk to each other.” He started the overdue conversation. 

“Jensen, I meant what I said. I care for you, and I’m thankful that you took me from the MHC.” 

“But you don’t love me.” Jensen added devastated by his observation.

“Jensen, I don’t know if I can love anybody. I’m content and at peace around you. Isn’t that enough?”

“But you don’t love me!” Jensen was suddenly angry at Jared “I gave you everything! You are my soul mate! You have to love me.”

Jensen turned around and left the penthouse, slamming the door behind him. He was so mad at Jared and he knew he had to keep some distance before he said more stupid things he would regret later. He didn’t see the black van waiting outside or the people with walkie-talkies.

Jensen drove to his office, hoping the work would help him to cool down and clear his head.   
“I didn’t expect you here today. I thought you had the day off.” Mark greeted him.

“Well I needed some time away from home and I figured I could do some work.” 

“Trouble in paradise?” 

“Yes kind of.”

“Well maybe you should follow the Omega Rules. I mean the OC knows how to handle the omegas right?”

“Yeah maybe.” Jensen agreed not really listening.

“I put the MHC file on your desk.” Mark added before he left Jensen’s office. 

The MHC file? Obviously Mark didn’t know it had been a ruse to get Jensen to support the Free Omega Movement. From the few statements Jensen had overheard, Mark wouldn’t support them. As far as he knew two or three years ago Mark had applied for an omega but hadn’t been able to pay the bounty. 

Jensen took the MHC file. He knew Misha didn’t want to invest there. He would probably close the MHC down. Maybe that would be an idea; buy the MHC´s and then close them, saving the omegas in the process. 

He flipped through the file, scanning the notes he had taken while he had talked to Dr. Mengele. He had the nagging feeling he was overlooking something very important here. 

Jared didn’t love him!   
Why?!   
Jensen knew he was supposed to be the strong one in their relationship but right now he felt like an iron fist was clenching his whole body.   
Was that what a mate rejection felt like?   
Carefully he felt along their bond.  
It was still in place, connecting him and Jared.  
He could feel Jared was also upset and was drawing in order to calm himself.  
Against his will a smile forced his way on Jensen’s lips. Their coping mechanism was the same. 

His sight felt on the notes he had taken while visiting the MHC before he had met Jared. Dr. Mengele had said the omegas ownership stayed with the OC.  
Damn!  
How could he have overseen that?  
He was a lawyer for Luna’s sake!

Jensen grabbed his copy of the Omega Rules and found the passage about the ownership.  
With rising panic, he skimmed through the letters the OC had mailed him.

Jensen had refused to read them at the time, not wanting to acknowledge that the OC had a whole law book behind them to cover their claim!

The first two letters were very polite, congratulating him on his omega but reminded him, that he had to come to the OC so Jared could be signed over to him. As time passed and Jensen had failed to acknowledge the OC, the tone had changed. The last letter was from the 6th, giving Jensen an ultimatum of seven days to come to the OC and have Jared signed over to his name. If he still refused to cooperate, Jared would be treated like a runaway omega and would be retrieved. 

With growing despair Jensen checked the date!  
It was the 16th!   
He had missed the last ultimatum.

In panic Jensen dialed his home number:  
“Please, Jared, please pick up.” Jensen prayed to Luna.

Maybe Chad had picked Jared up, he remembered vaguely Jared saying he wanted to spend some time with his old friend before he flew back home. 

Getting up and running to the elevator he dialed Chad’s number:  
“Is Jared with you?” he asked as soon as the line was picked up.

“No, we planned to meet at five. What’s wrong?”

“The OC still treats Jared like their omega. They might… maybe the will…”

“WHAT?”

“Maybe the OC is out to retrieve Jared and because I’m stupid he will be dealt with like a runaway.” 

“Shit! Where is Jared now?”

“I have no idea. We had a fight this morning and I left him at home.” 

“Shit! They will not take him to the OC. Runaways go straight to the MHC to be harvested.”

“I’m on my way back to the penthouse.”

“I meet you there. I’ll call Misha.”

“And I’ll call Steve and Chris.”

 

“What’s the hurry?” Mark asked stepping next to Jensen who was desperately waiting for the elevator to come.

“It’s Jared. The OC might pick him up.”

“Oh. – Okay call me if I can help.”

Finally the cabin stopped at Jensen’s floor and Jensen got in.

“I’ll call you,” he told Mark before the doors closed. 

Breaking every speed limit, he made it to his apartment building in record time. He parked his car in the basement park deck, right before the elevator, jumping out and running to the lift.

Panic!   
All he could feel was panic and despair.   
Fear!  
The bond!

The doors opened on Jensen´s floor to his penthouse.  
The entrance door was kicked in.  
He ran into the living room.  
It was obvious that a fight had taken place.

“Jared! Jared!” 

But no one answered.

Jensen broke down in the middle of his destroyed living room.

Jared was back with the MHC!

 

Fin – Part 2 – 

The story will continue in Branded – The Center -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi hi! 
> 
> I had so much fun writing that cliffhanger!   
> *** hides somewhere in Germany***
> 
> I´m already working on the first chapter of "Branded-The Center".
> 
> So again: comments make me write faster and let me know what you thing!  
> I might be able to work in some whishes :-)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.


End file.
